


you're what the ocean wants

by eversincewefellapart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It's more than the fact that she's on a yacht with her own band members that's really gotten to Harry, it's that she's on a yacht with her band members <em>and</em> what she heavily considers to be the goddamn love of her life.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>“But sometimes cliché is good,” Louis says, and Harry shivers as she wraps both arms around Harry’s neck, water lapping at their goosebump-y skin gently, before kissing her softly, the salt water still tangible on her lips,  “isn’t it?”</em><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	you're what the ocean wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/gifts).



> THIS IS EXTREME AUSTRALIA 2012 FLUFF FOR MATTIE BECAUSE SHE IS JUST THE GREATEST SUGARPLUM AND JAYA HAS JUST NOTIFIED ME THAT IT IS HER BIRTHDAY. ILY.

\--

“Hell- _o_ , Australia!” Niall yells, arms spreading over her head and hair fluttering over her back as the yacht pushes from the dock. Harry plops onto a chaise on the side of the boat, watching Niall lean over the edge and peer into the water.

“Be careful!” she calls, and Niall gives her a thumbs – up over her shoulder, nodding. Zayn and Liam jog up to where she stands, the different variations of their hair colour mixing as the wind blows at it.

When Harry looks back, she sees Louis walking up the shallow steps in her peripheral vision, her aviators on and her mouth contorted into a grin. She sits near the foot of the chaise, looking at Harry over the brim of her glasses.

“Fancy some swimming? Or are you more in the mood for tanning.” She drops her bag on the floor and stands, her balance teetering for a moment as a wave moves in before her hands are gripping the waist of her shorts. Harry’s eyes are watching her thumb pop the silver button out, and her mouth goes dry when Louis _ahems_.

“Up for anything,” she says, grinning as she looks up at the older girl, “s’long as you’re with me.”

Louis shimmies the shorts down her thighs, revealing the bottoms of her favourite bikini. “Wonderful. You’re a sap. I guess it goes for me, too.”

Harry snorts, eyes trained on the slight flex of Louis’ biceps as she reaches above her head and tugs her shirt off, tossing it beside her shorts. She jolts when Louis immediately turns around and straddles her thighs, fingers playing with the hem of her Ramones shirt but relaxes quickly.

“You got something underneath?” Louis asks, and as soon as Harry nods Louis’ jerking up the hem, startling Harry into throwing her arms up so she can pull it off and throw it beside her bag. She looks down at their thighs then, like she doesn’t know how she can get Harry’s shorts off without moving but sighs when she seems to realize it’s not possible.

“Take it off,” she commands, standing back up and placing her hands on her hips. Harry’s lips quirk up in that ridiculous way Louis hates, so fond, but does it, reaching down and pushing the button out the tiny slit, letting Louis grab them and pull them down the rest of the way.

“Alright.” Louis nods affirmatively, like she’s pleased, and she is. She bends down and shuffles through her bag before bringing up the sunscreen, pressing the nozzle down and spraying it over one arm.

“Sunscreen before we go swimming?” Harry asks, eyebrows furrowing. “Isn’t that a waste of some sort?”

Louis doesn’t stop in her movements. “It’s waterproof.”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“No; no I don’t Harry. But can we just pretend that I have my life in control for once?”

Harry grins big, swinging her legs over the side of the chaise. “If you want, babe.”

Louis just scowls before looking back down at her arms, and Harry walks over to the edge of the yacht, fixing the hem of her bikini because it’s ridden up. She looks back at the dock, seeing it far away now, and realizes they’ve come in the water much farther than she thought.

“Looks good, doesn’t it,” someone says suddenly, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She glances to her side and sees Niall, a bottle pressed to her lips, eyes concealed by her ray bans. “Can’t believe we’re here.”

Harry nods slowly, looking back out at the water. “Can’t believe we’re here, in a five-star hotel, on a yacht, in a band, on tour-“

Niall takes her arm away from Harry and holds her hands up in surrender. “Calm down there, mate. I don’t have the mentality for all that now.”

Harry laughs, hands gripping the rail tight. She feels someone walk up to her other side, and when she looks, it’s Zayn and Liam, arms around each other’s shoulders, a set of earbuds shared between them.

“S’lovely, innit,” Liam sighs, and they all nod, letting the calm noise of the waves rolling wash over them. It’s quiet and serene and then-

“You _guys_!”

Harry bursts out laughing, and they all turn around, to see Louis standing on the other side of the yacht, on the outside of the rail, gripping it tight and glaring at them. “Are you coming?”

Niall yells _not yet_ , Zayn and Liam shake their heads but Harry nods, pushing away from the rail and jogging over to the other side unsteadily, wobbling each time the boat stutters. She pushes her hair out of her face enough to see Louis glaring at her, looking impatient.

 “Not getting any younger!” she calls. Harry rolls her eyes before tiptoeing carefully over to her.

“So what now.” She grips the rail, leaning over to watch the water ripple carefully. “We just jump off and into?”

“That’s the plan,” Louis replies, and before Harry can answer or react she’s throwing her arms straight above her head, bending her knees and pushing off right into the water.

“Fuck,” Harry swears under her breath, tossing a leg over the rail. She means to get her balance on the edge and jump behind Louis, but she thinks she should’ve known better because with one leg gone from her, her whole body flails and she’s flying over the edge, mouth and eyes widening comically as she soars towards the water.

“Fuck!” she yells, and that’s all she can get in before she’s entering the clear blue, body engulfed by it all right away. The impact is nice, surprisingly, and she blinks her eyes open as soon as she can to see Louis under water as well, a bit away from her, tiny hand on her mouth like she’s either trying not to swallow water or not let Harry see her giggles.

Harry tries to respond, opening up her mouth before she realizes she’s underwater, and she nearly chokes before pushing herself up, gasping in a lungful of air as soon as her head pops above water. The water in her ears seems to dissipate and then everything is loud and roaring around her; the waves, the birds above, the yacht, the girls on the boat yelling and asking if she’s okay and, of course, Louis’ laughter.

“Y’alright, doll?” she giggles, swimming over, and Harry wants to answer, maybe flick her on the nose but she forgets to do any of that because Louis looks so so so _pretty_ , hair drifting over the water, droplets clinging to her soft tan skin, petal lips open just so. Harry maybe even forgets to breathe.

“Haz?”

She blinks, meets Louis’ eyes and gives her a careful smile before her arms lunge out and she grips Louis’ hips, tugging her close in. Louis yelps but lets it happen, eyes crinkling up fondly as Harry leans in and kisses the dripping tip of her nose, before kissing her lips.

She tastes like salt water and mint caramel hard candies from the plane ride and perfection. Harry would never say this, though, because Louis would just crow out her laughter. Probably.

“I love you,” she whispers instead, and presses their foreheads together. Louis’ lips part, and her minty breath fans out a bit before she smiles. “No matter how cliché this whole- moment is.”

“But sometimes cliché is good,” Louis says, and Harry shivers as she wraps both arms around Harry’s neck, water lapping at their goosebump-y skin gently, “isn’t it?”

Harry doesn’t have any time to ponder over what that means before Louis is pressing their lips together again, and then they’re sinking, lashes fluttering closed over the other’s cheek, the water engulfing them. Harry thinks she ought to be panic a bit right now, but it’s too calm, and she can’t find it in herself to care. So she doesn’t.

She knows they don’t have much time to spend under water before their throats contract, so her grip on Louis’ waist tighten and she parts her lips just so, to slip her tongue in, and Louis makes a noise that reverberates around them heavily, hands moving from around her neck to tangle in her hair, pushing them impossibly close. Harry wishes someone could take a picture of this so she could remember it with more than a memory able to go faulty.

As soon as they part, their arms outstretch as they swim back up, laughing breathlessly as they resurface. Louis gives Harry a smile, biting her knuckle before whispering “d’you wanna get back on the yacht?”

Honestly, Harry would’ve thought that she would be able to hold out longer- _much_ longer, really- but she and Louis haven’t gotten enough time with each other like that for a while, so she spreads her fingers out over the smooth sheets of water, nodding, hoping her cheeks aren’t as pink as they feel.

They swim back over slowly, their thighs and toes bumping occasionally, and Harry nods when Louis says “we can come back out later,” gripping the first rung of the ladder and heaving herself up.

She climbs up, body heavy and the tips of her hair tickling her bare back, letting out a grunt as she hauls herself over the edge. She turns around and grabs Louis’ wrist, helping her up too, and when Louis’ beside her, feet flat on the floor, she spreads a hand over the small of her back, giddy as she leads her down the steps.

“Where’re you going?” Liam calls, and they both look up over their shoulders to see her standing at the top of the steps, hands on her hips. The bill of her snapback is pushed backwards, useless to protect her from the harsh sun, and she’s got a hand shielding her eyes. “Running from us so soon?”

“The body wants what it wants,” Louis sniffs, and Liam’s eyes widen. Harry lets out a sigh and drops her hand lower to lightly smack Louis’ arse.

“Well.” Liam stands there for a bit before nodding slowly, “it does, indeed.”

“Glad you think so,” Louis says, and her own hand moves to grip Harry’s own. Harry squeezes her palm before slipping their fingers together, and Louis leads her down the steps, the sun glaring down onto their shoulders, skin glistening, friends near and everything stretched out beyond them.

Harry thinks it might be perfect.

-

(Later, when she and Louis come back up from their room, giggling and pink-cheeked, towels wrapped around their waists, fingers still locked together as they place their entwined hands onto the railing, Harry decides it is definitely perfect.)


End file.
